All Of Them Dead
by mollyhunt0
Summary: What might happen if the Vesper's win. WARNING: LOT'S OF CHARACTER DEATH RATED T FOR CAUTION


**This is for gones contest, not very scarry but...eh I tried.**

All of them dead.

Even her brother gone, died without even knowing what was coming.

No don't think of it then the memories will follow…. You know what let them come.

Forgetting is for the weak who can't handle the past

Alistair got out easier than the others. He died from the infections from his wounds. It was his fault though if they hadn't tried to run they wouldn't have had injuries. That was stupid of them, so she didn't blame herself for him.

_Flash back_

_Alistair lay on Nellie for support. He was weak his cuts and other various wounds had gotten extremely infected. Green and yellow pus was coming out of most; others had dried blood circling them. Almost half of his blood must have pooled around him. His, and nellies uniforms no longer orange but now sharp crimson in some parts, and a dry dull red color in others where blood had already dried._

_He was paler than death though that was too been expected. He seemed to say something to Nellie but Sinead had never been very good at reading lips. Then he shuddered one last time in what seemed to be some sort of horrible seizer. She had never been that close with the man but she still couldn't bear to watch any longer so she had turned away. When she looked back the man was still Never to move again._

_End flash back_

Nellie…oh poor Nellie She had the most sprit and truly believed that they would all be saved…until of course phoenix went missing that really took away most of her fight. She was eventually shot by one of the guards. She had known that man; his name was Samuel white after he carried out the deed he was, as all hit men were terminated.

_Flash back_

_Nellie looked into the camera refusing to show fear, knowing this would be sent to the Cahill's. She said something then was shot. They took away the camera as she bleed. This time Sinead could hear what Nellie was saying. "They will come! They will never ever give up! You hear me never! Even if my kiddos do I know Sinead will come! She won't give up on her brother! You all will pay!" Nellie yelled. Slowly growing quieter with every word as she lost her blood, it was slowly becoming clear she would yell at them to their dying breath. "Please turn off the sound." Seined asked as Fiske moved towards Nellie to comfort her, trying to not show she was crying. She had fooled everyone, maybe too well. Nellie had trusted her to avenge every one yet seined was the one helping kill them off._

_She was a horrible person._

_End flash back_

And her brother...oh poor Ned They told her that while she was gone they asked him if he wanted to join and he had said no.

She could never get that haunting image the video had shown her out of her head.

_Flash back_

_Ted had looked away from the camera not really anywhere; it had always haunted her how he seemed just __to be__ in deep thought. Now he was trying to speak to someone and facing the wrong way._

_"I don't believe that my sister would do something this...evil. I will never join you!" TED had said, Ted her own brother betraying her for those __Cahill's__. _

_The ones that blinded him, gave his brother __migraines__ and me many serious __injuries_

_He was then shot between the eyes, his death quick and painless. For me they had said as too not cause me too much pain._

_Oh how I wished I could honestly and wholeheartedly believe them…__…_

_End Flash Back_

Then of course soon after Fiske had died from all the grief Sinead was surprised the old man hadn't given up sooner. He had slowly gone insane once Nellie had died Claiming that her ghost was visiting him, giving him advice on how to survive and how to escape. Then refusing to eat claiming Nellie was saying the food was all poisoned and un-edible.

_Flash back_

_"No! You're all trying to poison me with that food! I will never eat!" he tried to yell but it came out as more of a mumble. He hadn't eaten in at least a week and was slowly dying from starvation. "Come on Fiske. You need to eat we all need too. If we don't then they win!" Regan stated, as always to the point. "Your constant rambling is getting on my nerves old man! Just eat or die or something, as long as you just shut the bloody hell up!" Natalie yelled._

_Natalie was becoming more and more like a vesper every day in the cell. Soon they might allow her out so she could become a vesper. Her knowledge would be extremely useful to them. Codes too bases that weren't trusted too Sinead. But for now she was stuck in there….with the Cahill scum._

_"You remind me so much of my sister Beatrice" Fiske said as he started to move towards Natalie. "No you un-sufferable old man stay away from me" Natalie commanded as she scooted away from the man. Fiske suddenly stopped "I know" he whispered to himself "they are watching us. What we do, what we say! We'll never get out!" he suddenly yelled. He then went still not showing the anger he had expressed in his statement. A minute or so later everyone, Cahill's and vespers alike saw the blood coming out in a small line from his mouth. He had died from a stroke._

_He truly would never get out of that cell._

_End flash back_

Then it was phoenix, oh yes all had believed he was dead but no seined had found him while she was hiking.

Before she had smiled at the memory now she was disgusted with herself.

_Flash back_

_She had found him sitting on a fallen down tree. Not too far from civilization in fact but because of her he would never get there._

_"What do I have here? The Cahill scum HAD survived after all!" she said in a mocking voice. "Oh seined I am so glad it's you I escaped from the vespers now that you're here we can save the other hostages! Wait….did you say Cahill scum?" he exclaimed then questioned. "Oh yes you don't know yet do you?" she laughed a sharp and evil laugh "I betrayed you all. I am the vesper mole. And if I were you I wouldn't worry about your little friends all but Natalie and Reagan are dead." She then said cheerily._

_She then brought out her knife. She had tried to go for style with Amy; she would not make that mistake again. She brought the weapon close to the boy's face, its reflective surface mirroring his terrified eyes. "P-p-p-please seined! D-d-d-don't do this!" he stuttered. She just laughed at his pleas "I thought it was Amy with the stutter now I see that it must be genetic."_

_She laughed once more, instead of it being her usual ringing laughter it sounded evil and insane, and stabbed the boy in the chest in just the right spot that he would die but only after painfully bleeding to death._

_"Tell all those Cahill's in hell with you I wish them only the best!" she madly cackled watching her prey squirm and try to get away but he had spent too much time in the woods. He was malnourished and weak._

_After a few minutes she got bored and called in some guards to get him, she then left._

_Not even turning around to look at the young child she had murdered._

_End flash back_

Then it was the Holt girl, but only she could be blamed for her death.

_Flash back_

_Reagan Holt was one again doing push-ups "…and twenty thousand. Come and Nat you need to exercise too! Don't get weak cause once we escape..." she began but Natalie interrupted. "Escape? Escape? Quiet you stupid peasant we will never escape these people are too good!" she screamed._

_Reagan just went back to doing push-ups._

_An hour or so later_

_"Come on r just one… more…." Reagan demanded of herself though she seemed too weak to even move, but being the dolt she was she pushed up…..then fell flat on her face._

_Nothing seemed wrong until she noticed the blood. Reagan had snapped her neck on impact too the floor._

_End flash back_

Well she supposed not all of them were dead.

Natalie had joined them in the end of it all

"Thinking of my dearest cousin?" she heard the British accent ask.

Then all she heard was the click of a guns trigger.

**Too harsh?**

**I think it kinda was.**

**Did you all guess who the killer was? Not the POV person but the accent person.**

**Yeah I know pretty pitiful but again I tried. This is also why I haven't updated cinderella, but don't worry it'll be updated soon!**

**I know what some of you may be thinking, she is way too harsh on the poor characters. But it kinda works!**

**Well tell me what you thought! Come on click the button! You know you want too!**


End file.
